Shrimp
Shrimp. Shrimp is love, shrimp is life. I was only nine years old. I loved Shrimp so much, I had all the Notas merchandise and movies. I'd pray to Shrimp every night before I go to bed, thanking for the life I've been given. "Shrimp is love", I would say, "Shrimp is life". Vinedragon hears me and calls me a Nisikite. I knew he was just jealous for my devotion to Shrimp. I called him a cunt. He slaps me and sends me and bans me from the sub. I'm crying now and my face hurts. I lay in bed and it's really cold. A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Azalea Samantha Supine Hortensia MDCCXIII. I'm so happy. She whispers in my ear, "This is my sea". She grabs me with her powerful shrimp claws, and puts me on my hands and knees. I spread my ass-cheeks for Azalea Samantha Supine Hortensia MDCCXIII. She penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Azalea. I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water. I push against her force. I want to please Azalea. She roars a mighty roar, as he fills my butt with her love. Vinedragon walks in. Azalea looks him straight in the eye, and says, "It's all 3 gendered ork now". Azalea leaves through my window. Shrimp is love. Shrimp is life. --- In reality, shrimp is more of an umbrella of ironic parodies of tropes and worldbuilding created by IshiTheShepherd and due to it's popularity, continued by the remainder of worldjerking (albeit not nearly as high quality). Ishi does still add to the ironic shrimp/Notas canon, though not constantly as if he did the joke would quickly be overused and die. Just like magic systems. It's a major and defining part of Worldjerking's culture, up there with split rivers and 3 gendered orks. Plot summary (Notas' Bizarre Adventure) The plot of Notas' Bizarre Adventure is relatively simple. Notas is an elf-like entity of positive emotion created by Ishi himself (who is a god, both in and out of real life). He exits his house which he inexplicably owns, and is immediately met with a hostile response from the villagers. After being "punched in the cock and balls," he is rescued by Azalea Samantha Supine Hortensia MDCCXIII and Hikari, who immediately want to have sex with him. After taking them to his house, they are shot to death by Dark Notas. After that, Notas contacts Ishi believing he has failed, but Ishi sends him on a quest to save his friends. Notas climbs the Tower of Libo and meets (presumably) Dark Ishi, which he challenges to a fight. That is the canon as of 1/4/2020. Shrimp - Crab Rivalry A shitty one off joke that people took seriously and milked dry. Ishi loves all crustaceans equally. Except stomatopods. Fuck those shrimp wannabes. Notable Shrimps Hikari Hikari is a lewd and passionate shrimp girl. She loves s*x especially with Nota's. She's very open about her feelings and she's very beatiful, with her blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Azalea Samantha Supine Hortensia MDCCXIII Azalea Samantha Supine Hortensia MDCCXIII is a shy and smart girl shrimp. She is deeply in love with Nota's. She's also really hot, with her J cup size and big butt. Races Shrimp Girls Shrimp girls are shrimp-like creatures with human heads, descendants of the ancient shrimps, now extinct. Treated like garbage by humans. Girl Shrimps Girl shrimps closely resemble humans, except for their shrimp heads. They're the descendants of the ancient shrimps, now extinct. Humans think they're abominations. Shrimps The ancestors of the modern shrimp girls. They were giant shrimps, sexually compatible with humans for some reason. They were genocided by humans, but the few survivors bred, ccreating their modern offsprings. PTS(hrimp)D PTShrimpD is a condition which hits certain people. At the mere utterance of the word shrimp, people with this condition will start shaking and screaming about unoriginal jokes and whatnot. Very normal and not toxic at all. Gallery Reverse shrimpmaid.png Shrimptaur.jpg Stomatopod.jpg Zoomin.png Both.jpg karyll.png Shrimpflation.png 0.png Category:Ironic Category:Race